Coraline Jones
Coraline Jones is the main protagonist of Laika's 1st full-length animated feature film Coraline, which was based on the novel of the same name by Neil Gaiman, voiced by Dakota Fanning. Personality Coraline is an 11 year-old girl who moved with her parents to a new town in Oregon in the beginning of the film. She at first does not like her new home but soon she learns to love it after her time in the Other World dimension. Biography She is an 11-year-old girl who comes with her parents into a new town (somewhere in Oregon in the movie), but she has only complaints to make about this change of home. The house needs to be renovated, the sky is always cloudy, the neighbors are old and eccentric (the only kid around is Wybie, who annoys her) and her parents are so busy with the moving and their jobs that Coraline is feeling alone and unhappy. One night, she discovers a secret door in the house, which leads to another world. This place looks exactly like her own, with two differences: everybody has buttons instead of eyes, and overall the apartment is a much better place to live in. Coraline has lots of fun in the other world, despite the warnings of a mysterious cat (who can talk in the magical world) among other characters. However, she soon discovers that the Other Mother does not actually love her and wishes to devour her life and trap her soul, she has already done the exact same thing to three other children, the Other Father and the other residents of the Other World are in fact her slaves, and all these amazing things the other world has are just a trick to lure her. Eventually, Coraline manages to escape with Other Wybie's assistance (at the cost of his life). However, she discovers the Other Mother has kidnapped her parents. So, Coraline asks her if she could participate in a scavenger hunt of the Ghost Children as per the black cat's suggestion in order to win the deal. After realizing that the Other Mother doesn't honor the bargain regardless of whether she wins the game or not, she has the Black Cat help her escape. Once the Other Mother is trapped in the Other World, Coraline then tosses the key down the well. Gallery Coraline Book.jpg|Coraline Jones is pictured on the novel's cover. coraline-graphic-novel.jpg|How Corlaine Jones appears in the Graphic Novel. Coraline.jpg Coraline dreaming of exploring another world.png|Coraline dreams of exploring another world Coraline's friendly smile.png Coraline-sweater l.jpg Coraline_facing_the_Other_Mother.png|Coraline and The Beldam face off. Coraline being dragged to her doom.png|Coraline is dragged to her doom by the Other Mother, before being rescued by Wybie Coraline_Jones.jpg Trivia * Coraline is the first central/titular character in a Laika production to be a female, while the rest are male. Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Titular Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:Damsel in distress Category:Warriors Category:Mischievous Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Category:Genius Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Final Girls Category:Strategists Category:Misguided Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Book Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Fighter Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Martyr Category:Outright Category:Strong-Willed Category:Adventurers Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroes who can escape